Stinkmeaner: Begun the Clone War Has
Stinkmeaner: Begun the Clone War Has is the ninth episode of the fourth season of The Boondocks. Summary Stinkmeaner becomes a celebrity after a video of his fight with Granddad goes viral. Plot Down in the bowels of some facility, scientists comes upon a frozen Stinkmeaner, who is later revealed to be a clone of the original, deceased Stinkmeaner. The original Stinkmeaner answered an ad on BlackPeopleMeet before he died. He isn’t an original clone, because he has some enhancements. Soon, Stinkmeaner introduces the fourth "Nigga Moment" sketch -- with “Cooking with Stink!” style. A reboot of Nigga Moment is shown, where Stinkmeaner introduces two black men who greet kindly but one of them steps on the other's shoe under Stinkmeaner's explanation, turning the kitchen into a bloodbath. Next, Stinkmeaner is at the same mall as the first fight with Granddad, and he smashed in Robert’s car for the second time. Stinkmeaner surprises Robert as a clone and suddenly, he requests a fight. Then the fight begins, with cane on cane violence. Stinkmeaner proves to be immune to Robert and savagely beats him in the fight. The police came and arrests Robert, but Stinkmeaner didn’t press charges. He gets home, and the kids got a look at the video, with Riley ragging on him again for losing to Stinkmeaner. The door bell goes off, and Ruckus joins in on the fuck up Robert parade, calling it completely embarassing. Robert says he needs to beat Stinkmeaner, again, and needs training. Huey tells Robert that he is letting his ego get in the way. Robert needs to turn the Nigga Moment into a Mr. Rogers moment. Huey walked away, and Robert gets a call from Stinkmeaner on Skype. Stinkmeaner wants him to show up to the lot for a rematch. Because, if he doesn’t, he’s a bitch-ass nigga! Robert is talking to a really well animated Yoda in a dream sequenced ripped from The Empire Strikes Back, and Robert goes into the cave that Luke found Vader, and he finds Vader-meaner. He kills it, and finds his own face under the mask. The next day, Robert is sitting in his car, and he calls the police to make sure that the police is there to arrest Stinkmeaner for attacking Robert. Robert goes to Stinkmeaner, and tells him that he isn’t fighting. The crowd should be ashamed, and he already called the cops. The cops arrest Stinkmeaner, and everything seems to have been solved. So much so, that Robert is cooking dinner, when Ed Wuncler shows up at the door. He wants to see how Robert is, so he can have Stinkmeaner at his door. He tries to slam the door closed, but Wuncler reminds him that it’s his house. Wuncler really wants the two old men to fight, with everything legal. It could even be on pay-per-view. Wuncler is laying it on thick, and forces Robert to fight. Robert has two weeks to fight, and resorts to having Riley train him. Robert is watching Stinkmeaner laugh on repeat, and it only motivates him. Stinkmeaner even has a new sketch comedy show on TBS. Huey finds something wrong with Granddad, and it just seems that Robert is just really focused. However, he is just turning into another Stinkmeaner, complete with being blind. From the looks of things now, he is just becoming blind with rage. He even smashes into a car parked like an asshole, with the guy and his family looking at him. The next night, it’s the third fight between the two crotchety old men. Robert gets the fast start, taking Stinkmeaner to school. Stinkmeaner learns to dodge, but it doesn’t really work, because Robert’s rage is turning him into an old black man version of the Hulk. Robert gets one great knee to the jaw, and knocks Stinkmeaner right the hell out. Huey jumps in, and gets Robert to stop, and he finally comes to his senses. He gets Stinkmeaner to leave him alone if he lets Stinkmeaner live. Some time later, Stinkmeaner is outside the house, trying to get his friend, because he doesn’t really even know him. Trivia *This is Stinkmeaner's fourth appearance in the show. Gallery File:Untgitled.png File:Fih.png Edstink.png Category:Season 4